


I will Remember You

by EggheadJade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) is Missing, M/M, Memory Loss, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Post Season 7, Slow Burn, rebuilding relationships, shiro never gave up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggheadJade/pseuds/EggheadJade
Summary: What we used to have might be lost. But when a building falls over that doesn’t stop us from rebuilding it. When a flower bed withers the roots regrow a new one. And when the sun sets it will rise once more to chase away the darkness.A fanfiction in which Lance goes missing and loses memories of his life. He can’t remember his family, his friends, being a paladin of Voltron or his relationship with Shiro.





	I will Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> (The title and theme were inspired by the song “I Will Remember You” by Sarah Mclachlan)

**_[Present: December 12th, 2140 1:38 am]_ **

“ _Shiro_.”

A voice, muffled behind a closed door. It was kind and caring. A familiar one Shiro has known for years. Keith. For years they had always been there for each other. Through thick and thin. If one was pained the other would be there in a heartbeat. The room was dimly lit in a soft orange from Shiro’s monitor screen and a bit of light leaked through the bottom of his door. He could see the shadow of Keith from underneath the door keeping them separate. Keith was waiting.

Though, he couldn’t stop. He had to keep searching.

“Shiro.” Keith repeated when Shiro refused to get up and let him in. “Shiro, please. I haven’t seen you in weeks. This isn’t like you.”

With a small sigh, Shiro forced himself to take a moment away from his computer and stand up. He made his way to the door, placing a hand on the door’s locking system pad for it to open and reveal Keith standing there, a weak smile over his face. The paladin tried to show sympathy, looking into Shiro’s tired eyes with worried violet ones.

Though, Shiro found himself staring at the long scar over Keith’s cheek. He’s had it for nearly two years but Shiro still feels guilty for the mark. The man wasn’t at his best at the moment. Emotions were running through his head, messing with his normal thought process. He stared, unsure of what to say.

“Hey, are you alright?” Keith asked, frowning.

Shiro snapped back to reality, blinking a few times before weakly nodding and rubbing his eyes. “Yeah, I’m all good.” He forced himself to speak, his voice rough and deeper than expected.

“Don’t lie to me, Shiro. You look like you haven’t slept in days.” The paladin accused, concern written all over his face.

Shiro was silent again, unsure of what to say once again.

Keith let out a soft sigh and stood there for a moment, eyes on the floor as he thought. He invited himself into Shiro’s room and stepped in, eyes scanning the messy room. “You’re still searching for him, aren’t you?” The paladin asked as his gaze landed on the monitor screen. The orange screen showed news articles and photos from random sources on the internet. Shiro softly nodded, eyes to the side.

“Shiro, he’s been gone for a year now.”

Shiro’s frown deepened. He’s heard that statement more than enough times. He knows how long it’s been. But he’s not giving up. Not now.

“I know he’s out there. Evidence point toward it.”

Keith took a step towards Shiro’s desk, getting a closer look at what was displayed on the screen. He flipped through the enormous amount of tabs left open on the one topic Shiro was so obsessed with. Looking down at what was on the desk, Keith felt the need to clean up himself. It was just covered with empty coffee cups and messy notes are written on crumpled paper. “Shiro, please, this can’t be healthy.” Keith tried again.

Offended, Shiro crossed his arms and scoffed. An action Keith was not used to.“I’ll find him. I have to. I can’t just give up on him.”

“Look.” Keith stepped towards the bed, picking up the helmet laying there. He paused for a moment, looking down at the blue headpiece of armour in his hands. “I miss him too, but.. It's just been so long..”

“You're wrong,” Shiro argued, refusing to believe what he knew Keith was suggesting. “I swear it.”

“Shiro, I know how you feel.” Keith sighed lightly, accepting defeat. He knew how stubborn someone could be when they lost someone close. “I’ve gone through something like this before. Twice.”

“Then, please. I can’t stop looking.” Shiro held a deep frown, eyes focused on Keith, hoping he would understand. “Not now.”

And it was silent for a moment. Keith let himself think about the whole situation. He just wanted Shiro to take care of himself. It was hard to see the person he cares about most suffer so much for months end. But he couldn’t imagine giving up on Shiro if he were missing again.

“I understand…” He uttered, stepping closer to Shiro. “The other paladins are currently on their own missions. But I can search places you think he might be with Black if it’ll help."

Keith smiled softly up at the Atlas commander, hoping his offer will make him smile as well. And he did. A small weak smile but Shiro was sure to show that he appreciated Keith’s help. Pulling the Voltron leader into a hug, Shiro uttered a small “Thank you.” as they both held tight.

It was comforting.

Once they separated, their smiles had dropped, now focused on finding their lost paladin.

“I can leave now if you already have a place in mind..” Keith suggested.

“I have a few places I think Lance might be.”

**_[Two Years ago: Journey back home. Day 37]_ **

Space is endless. There is no end to the universe. An infinite amount of stars. An infinite amount of planets and species. It was hard to believe they could ever make it back to where they came from. But they had to keep going. Even if the journey would be long. Five gigantic robot lions travelling across the galaxy. Towards Earth. It was unbelievable.

“So why'd you join me in my lion, Shiro?”

Lance's voice cut Shiro out of his thoughts, pulling him back to reality. The man had lost himself for a moment. He wanted to ask a lame “huh?” but decided to just give the red paladin a confused look.

“Did Keith kick you out or have you had enough of Krolia constantly breathing down your neck?”

Shiro remained confused for another second. Though, he soon jumped back into step.

“Oh, no, I just feel like I should spend more time with the other paladins too. I feel a little disconnected from you guys.” He responded, taking a step closer to the pilot chair where Lance sat.

“I get it. You've been through a lot lately.”

“Yeah. Dying was not fun.” He chuckled lightly, trying to match Lance's smile.

“I can definitely agree with you there,” Lance responded with a casual tone of voice. “I think reincarnation was my favourite part though.”

Shiro gave Lance another questioning look, returning to a state of confusion. The red paladin only smiled up at Shiro. And the expression on Lance's face read as a mischievous teasing one. A smirk that told Shiro he was probably joking. Maybe?

Either way, Shiro couldn't help the small chuckle that soon came through him.

“Kind of upset I did didn't get white hair like you though. I could totally rock the shiny white hair.” Lance chuckled. “But, I wouldn't look as good as you, of course.”

“I highly doubt that.” Shiro laughed off. “I bet you would look a lot better than I do with locks of snow white hair.” He claimed, which Shiro fully believed. He didn’t have self-esteem issues or anything. He was just a believer that Lance could make anything look stylish.

“Oh, don’t flatter me Shiro.”

“It’s not flattery, it’s the honest truth. You could have bright blue hair and still be the most attractive paladin.”

There was a slight shade of pink spreading across Lance’s cheeks.

“Shiro, oh my god.”

**_[Present: December 16th, 2140 4:38pm]_ **

The lions of Voltron were always graceful despite the massive size of them. Especially the black lion. It was the largest of them all but it still landed quite gracefully. As the lion reached the ground of the Garrison base, it barely shook the ground under its metal paws. Shiro watched the lion lean forward, mouth to the floor, ready for its paladin to exit.

Keith had been gone for a few days. He explained there was a setback in his mission to find their missing paladin but wasn’t specific. So Shiro was a bit nervous about what Keith would tell him. The paladin hadn’t told him anything about what he had run into in Greenland. But now he was back and Shiro could question him.

But what Shiro hadn’t expected was to see it wasn’t just Keith in the lion.

Keith stepped out of his lion, a smile on his face. It looked forced but Shiro hadn’t noticed since right behind Keith, a familiar boy followed, stepping out of the black lion. The same chocolate brown hair and caramel creamy skin. Though, his hair was longer and held up in a ponytail atop his head. Those piercing blue eyes Shiro remembered well scanned the area, looking around with a suspicious look. There was a clear difference in his appearance though. The paladin’s left eye had a long scar across it that led down his cheek. He wore a large coat with a hood covered in fur.

But he looked like he'd rather be somewhere else.[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162937471@N07/31541222207/in/dateposted-public/)

“Lance.” Shiro called disbelief in his voice and his expression. The man quickly made his way over, letting a smile take over his lips. Keith had found him. He was really in front of him once again. After so long searching.

“Don't come any closer!” Lance shouted, taking a step back and pulling out what Shiro recognized as the missing red bayard. It went missing when Lance did, so it was clear the paladin had it the whole time. But it was still a weapon. Lance was threatening him.

“What?” Shiro stopped in his tracks, confused and feeling hurt once again.

“I- I said, don't come closer.” The boy tried again. But his voice was shaky and he struggled to hold his stance. He seemed frightened. Scared.

Shiro did as requested and reluctantly took a step back. No matter how much it upset him to step away from who he's been missing. Keith stood next to Lance, holding a look of concern on Shiro. This was not something he could relate to. “Hey,” Keith spoke softly, turning the face the boy with the weapon. “No one here is a threat to you, alright?”

Lance's posture relaxed, settling into the situation. Though he still held his bayard close, eyes focused on Shiro. Studying him.

“Lance!” Another voice called from behind Shiro. A cheerful one. As he turned around, Shiro saw Hunk at the large doors of the Garrison. The paladin had clearly come out to welcome the Voltron leader back home after being gone for a few days. But was met with a surprise.

Hunk had tears building in his eyes, overjoyed to see his best friend again.

And soon the rest of the paladins had come out as well. All of them were smiling. They were all excited, the three of them started running, wanting a reunion hug. But looking back at Lance, he looked terrified. The brunette took hasty steps back, stumbling over his own feet and falling onto his back. He lost his tough and threatening composure and became anxious.

Keith rushed to his side to make sure he was okay.

The paladins slowed down as they saw the look on Lance's face. Slowly, one by one, they started to realize something was not right.

“Lance, are you alright?” Allura asked, stepping towards him.

“Hey, what's wrong..?” Pidge questioned.

“Lance?” Hunk joined in, confused and concerned.

It took a moment for Lance to collect his thoughts and breath properly. Keith had a hand over his back to keep him up. Soon the panic left the one on the floor. But he held a frown, looking over everyone's concerned faces.

“Who are you guys..?”

**_[Two years ago: Journey back home day 52]_ **

“Thank you! An original character!” Lance cheered. The others joined in.

Keith and Shiro looked at each other for a moment. The two agreed to play a game of Monsters and Mana. Shiro remembers his clone playing back at the castle and it was a fun experience and definitely bonded the team a bit closer. So why not play a campaign while on their trip to Earth. But now Keith could play as well! Romelle joined as well! So extra bonding!

But the newcomers were a bit confused since all Shiro did was make a character and the group just started cheering. Though, Shiro understood why. Long story short, his clone was not that creative.

“Alight. So my name is Hikari and I’m going to be a bard. My backstory is that I am a prince of a fallen kingdom. They fell to an enemy kingdom of darkness and I, the prince of light, wish to avenge my kingdom.” Shiro explained, holding a smile.

There was a bit of applause from Croan, Allura, Pidge and Hunk. They were just glad it was original.

“A prince, huh?” Lance questioned with a smile. “Seems fitting.”

“Alright, now I’m confused,” Keith claimed, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back in his chair.

Coran chuckled lightly. “That’s alright. That’s quite common. Just try to create a character on the tablet I gave you.”

“Oh, I get it!” Romelle stated, looking down at the screen she held in her hands and got to work.

Though, Keith held a frown, clearly still confused. But he continued to tap away at his device anyway, trying to come up with something. Next to him, is where Lance sat. And the red paladin didn’t let Keith get very far with his character before stepping in.

“Oh no, no, no, no. Give that here. You’re not picking a paladin.” Lance stated as he took Keith’s tablet.

Keith looked a bit offended. “Wha- Why not?”

“Why do you want to be a paladin?”

“I just-” Keith looked to the side. “I just like being a paladin, okay?”

There was a chorus of sighs through the room. Shiro just laughed.

Soon Lance handed Keith his tablet back with a satisfied look on his face. “Alright, Keith’s an assassin now. You’re welcome.”

“Thank you, Lance.” Pidge sighed.

“Alight now pick a name.” Hunk joined in. “But don’t make it Keith or we will kick you out.”

Keith stopped what he was doing for a moment and looked nervously at the serious faces around him before deleting the name he had written down. Shiro chuckled again.

The two new players spent a bit more time on their characters, and the group patiently waited for them. This was a long and boring part of the game for those who already had a character built and developed. But it was an important part of the game so they could wait as long as Keith and Romelle needed.

“Alright,” Romelle spoke up. “I’ve got my character ready.” She explained with a smile. The group looked at her with smiles just as sweet, excited to hear what she got. “Okay, so, my character’s name is Zavra. She is an Altean druid. I hope you don’t mind Shiro, but I attached her story to yours. She helped Hikari escape the attack of the dark kingdom and shares the same goals as him. They travel together.”

“Alright, sounds good, partner.” Shiro smiled and raised a hand for a high five across the table. She reached over and hit his hand with a giddy smile.

“Keith, are you ready?” Coran asked.

“Yes,” Keith said simply. “His name is Thunderstorm.”

Lance snorted.

“And, he’s an assassin because _someone_ wouldn’t let me be a paladin.” Keith stated, narrow eyes on Lance.

Pidge laughed. “That’s okay. If Lance didn’t stop you, I would have. Paladins are banned from this table because I say so.”

“Actually, only I can do that.” Coran stated. “So I hereby ban paladins from this play table.”

“Thank you, Coran.” Allura joined in.

“Alright. So let’s get this game started!” Coran exclaimed, enthusiastically.

“I say prince charming should roll first.” Lance suggested, a wide smile over his face as he looked at Shiro.

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to call me that for the rest of the game?”

“Oh, absolutely.”

Shiro tried to pretend that didn't send his heart aflutter.

**_[Present: December 16th, 2140 7:04 pm]_ **

Shiro stood outside of the infirmary, pacing back and forth in the hallway. His thoughts were a mess and he couldn't keep his mind on one thought at a time. One moment he's thinking about what the nurses will say about Lance's memory and the next he's thinking about his past relationship with Lance. So there was one thing he could constantly think about. Lance.

It was just him and Keith in the hallway waiting for Lance. Because of Lance’s state, everyone agreed it was best to only have a few of them around Lance at one time for a while. Just to calm his stress of being somewhere unfamiliar surrounded by unfamiliar faces. Even though it pained everyone to stay away.

“Shiro.” Keith called. He was sitting in a chair next to the infirmary door, watching Shiro pace around the hall.

Shiro didn't stop pacing though, anxiously walking up and down the hall.

“ _Shiro._ ” Keith tried again.

“I'm just worried.” He finally responded.

“I know.” Keith stood up and grabbed Shiro's wrist, forcing him to stop pacing. “But sit down. You're not calming the stress by walking up and down the hall.”

Reluctantly, Shiro nodded softly and took a seat. And Keith sat back down next to him, sighing lightly as he leaned back. They sat in silence. Shiro was tapping his foot against the floor, anxiously waiting for someone to walk out of the room. He couldn't help it. What if there was actually something wrong with Lance's health. What if he had bad brain damage or something.

Then the door opened.

Shiro quickly stood to his feet, eyes on the doorway as Lance and Coran walked out.

“Nothing too bad my boy.” Coran said, a hand over Lance's shoulder. “Of course, the memory loss is a problem. But other than that, your noggin is in perfect shape. I'm sure after a few days, your memories will catch up with you.”

Shiro didn't want to interrupt. It was important that Lance understood what was going on before he asked questions of his own. But Shiro so badly wanted to ask a question. Anything. He wanted to know about Lance's head injury. He wanted to know where Lance has been for a year. Shiro just wanted to know.

“Thank you.” Lance smiled softly up at the old altean, appreciating everything. He was still confused, but he was glad people were being nice and trying to help. But he looked down for a moment, nervous all of a sudden. “I'm sorry... I don't remember your name.”

“Coran.” The altean said with a sweet smile, understanding.

“Thank you, Coran.” Lance corrected.

“I can show you around the Garrison if you would like. Maybe the building will trigger some memories.” Shiro offered, putting a smile on for the paladin. He held his hands behind his back, a little nervous.

Lance nodded, trying to smile. “I'd like that... Thank you.”

**_[One year ago: March 6th, 2139 2:41 am]_ **

Shiro found himself wandering down the halls of the Garrison during the night. The lights were out and no one was around. Except for the guards with night shifts but Shiro was trying to ignore and avoid them at the moment. Okay, so maybe he was sneaking out into the halls after hours. Which is technically against the rules. But he just needs to walk around a bit, look around the halls. It’s been a while since he’s been down them after all. And he just needed to clear his head. He’s died twice, give him a break.

So far, they had just returned to Earth. There were too many decisions he had to make. He was just a little stressed because the Garrison commanders and officers just won’t really listen to him or the paladins. As if they hadn’t been on the front line of the war for years. It’s very frustrating. And it’s been a very long day. Shiro just needs time to catch his own thoughts.

Though, he didn’t know where he was exactly heading. But that’s alright.

His journey to nowhere in particular was cut short when he turned a corner and bumped into another person. This other person grabbed his arm for balance and looking down at the figure, Shiro immediately recognized him as the one and only, Lance Mcclain.

“Woah.” The brunette whispered, now facing up at Shiro, still holding the other’s robot arm. “Prince charming, this is the last place I expected you to be at this hour.” He chuckled. "You gave me quite the scare." He breathed out a laugh.

“Lance, what are you doing out here?” Shiro asked, trying his best to glare at Lance for sneaking out.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Lance smirked.

“W-well, I-”

“W-w-well, I-” The paladin mocked. He quietly chuckled. “Now come on. While you’re here let’s go have some fun.”

Still holding Shiro’s robot arm, Lance continued to walk, pulling the prosthetic arm with him as he made his way down the hall. Though, what Lance failed to recognize was that the arm was not exactly attached to Shiro. Perhaps Lance thought he had Shiro’s other arm or he forgot the prosthetic floated at Shiro’s side. Either way, Shiro still stood at the corner, watching as Lance walked away with his arm.

With a small sigh and a chuckle, Shiro soon started to follow Lance, picking his pace up to a jog to catch up with the paladin.

“Hey, Lance.” Shiro softly called as he got closer. The younger one hummed in response, looking back at Shiro. “Could I have my arm back?”

With that, Lance looked down at the metal arm he held in his hands. But instead of giving it back, Lance just smiled and said, “When we get where we’re going you sure can.”

Shiro jokingly rolled his eyes as he continued to follow.

“So where are we heading then?” He asked

“You’ll see.”

They’d continue sneaking around the halls for about another ten minutes. And if Shiro is correct, they were heading towards the roof. Though, he has been away from the Garrison for around five years. That’s not adding the weird time jump he went through with the paladins. So who’s to say the Garrison hasn’t changed? So he just wanted to be sure they were heading where he thought they were.

“Seriously, Lance. Where exactly are we going? I would kind of like my arm back.”

“Geez Shiro, have some patients.” Lance responded with a smile. “It yields focus after all.”

Shiro chuckled.

“Besides, we're here.” Lance smiled as he quickened his pace a little to the end of the empty hallway. Opening the door at the end was confirming Shiro's thoughts from earlier. They were going to the roof.

“The roof?” Shiro questioned with a tilt of his head in confusion.

“You'll love the view, Prince charming. I promise.” He smiled. “Plus, it's peaceful and a great place to just think.”

 

**_[Present: December 16th, 2140 10:03 pm]_ **

The hallways were quiet. It was almost unbearable.

Walking next to Lance has never been this difficult or awkward. All he had to do was say something, anything and they could start a conversation that would go longer than it should. But he would ask a question and it would be answered. Then the conversation would, as Lance would say, flop. It was honestly hard for Shiro to accept.

“So is anything starting to cause any memories to come back?” Shiro asked pathetically.

And Lance thought about it for a moment, eyeing the hallways and the people walking past. There was a permanent frown and glare over the boy’s face. Almost as if he was sitting in a class with a teacher that was not making any sense.

“Um... Not really? I mean. It feels familiar I guess? I don’t know..” He kept his gaze away from Shiro’s.

“That’s good. That’s good.” Shiro lamely responded.

Then that was it. Lance didn’t respond with a witty comment about how lame he was. No mocking or anything. It was painful to have Lance right in front of him but lacking everything they had in the past. But that wasn’t going to stop Shiro from trying to rebuild what they had.

So he tried again.

“Hey Lance,” He called for the paladin’s attention. “Do you mind if I ask where you’ve been?”

Lance looked down at his feet and stopped walking for a moment. There was a deep frown over his face as he thought, lost in his own head.  
  
“Of course, you don’t have to if you don’t want-” The Atlas commander tried to cover up. He really didn’t want to push anything.

“No It’s fine-” Lance insisted. Though, he nervously looked around at passing Garrison officers and cadets.“I think you should know. I just- Could we just go somewhere more... Private to talk about it?”

Slowly, Shiro nodded. “Yes, yes of course.” Before placing a hand over Lance’s shoulder and led him down a different hall.

**_[One year ago: March 6th, 2139 2:57 am]_ **

“So how many times have you snuck up here, huh?” Shiro held a grin, eyes on the red paladin.

Lance's eyes were focused on the night sky. He sat at the edge of the building, legs dangling off the side. His shoulders shook in amusement, laughing a little. “More times than I think the Garrison would like.”

“So at least once.” Shiro pointed out as he sat next to Lance, legs over the edge. “But it is really nice up here. So I don't blame you.”

They both went silent for a while, leaving them blanketed in the cool night breeze. It was a comfortable setting. Lance had been right, the few from atop the Garrison sure was something special. The night sky was clear, not a cloud in sight. So the stars shined bright over the mountain tops. A cool glow over the area.

“If I hadn’t snuck up here that one night though, I would have never been a part of Voltron.” Lance pointed out, breaking the silence.

Looking over, Lance still had his eyes on the stars, smiling. The bright glow of stars was shining in Lance’s sapphire eyes and held something sweet in those bright blue eyes. And there was something incredibly warm about Lance’s smile.

“Actually, maybe Voltron would have never come back if I wasn’t up here all those years ago.” Lance added. “Pidge, Hunk and I saw your escape pod fall from the sky. We went to go investigate. Then one thing led to another, we got to the blue lion and met Allura and Coran. Really makes you think how something small like sneaking out of school could lead to being a defender of the universe.”

“Do you want me to say I’m glad you were sneaking out when you shouldn’t have been?” Shiro asked, half joking.

“Sure, that would be nice.” Lance chuckled. “But what I’m trying to say is that rebelling the Garrison had been a good decision.”

Shiro thought on that statement for a moment. It was a very loud idea he has had since they arrived at the Garrison. To just not listen and push Voltron’s ideas. The Garrison has no idea what they are up against. But he does. He needs to get them to listen. Not the other way around.

“Are you giving me advice right now?”

“Yeah.” Lance responded simply. “You looked stressed because no one else here knows how to adapt to the situation. Don’t let them tell you what you can and can’t do.”

Shiro thought about it some more, eyes focused on his feet.

“I mean, Hunk, Keith and James just snuck out to check on the Galra base that’s holding Hunk’s family earlier tonight.”

“They did what?”

“Relax, they’re fine. And Hunk was happy. He saw his parents.” Lance looked over at Shiro with a smile. “Just do what you think is best. I trust you to make the right decisions. And I know the other paladins do as well. Of course, my experience of sneaking out was pure luck but my statement still stands.”

Placing a hand over Shiro's shoulder, Lance smiled at him. “You'll make the right decision. I know you will.” He added

Shiro held a soft smile. “Thank you, Lance.”

The paladin sent him a finger gun gesture and winked. “Anything for you prince charming.”

**_[Present: December 16th, 2140 10:11pm]_ **

Shiro led Lance back to his room. It was close and private, making it a good place to chat as Lance wanted. No one would bother them.

The door closed behind them as the two walked in. The lights turned on to reveal a slightly messy room. The bed wasn't made (which was a disaster on its own), there were coffee cups left on the bed and maybe one or two pairs of socks on the floor. Not a very nice state for the room but it'll have to do.

“Sorry for the mess.” Shiro apologized, walking ahead to pick up those stray socks and coffee cups. “I usually clean up after myself. But I've been.. Stressed, lately.”

“I know,” Lance stated as he walked over to the unmade bed. He offered a smile. “I could tell..”

That might have surprised Shiro a little. “You could?”

“I don't know how to explain how, but yeah.”

Shiro hummed at that. It might have been a good sign? Maybe Lance does remember some things about him, like how he gets when he's stressed, but it's more of a feeling than a memory.

Either way, they could figure things like that out later.

Placing the empty paper coffee cups into his trash bin then putting his nasty socks in the small laundry hamper he has didn't take too long. And Shiro felt generally better for cleaning a little. Even if it was just the bare minimum. It's the most he's done in a while so it's an accomplishment.

After that he took a seat next to Lance, offering a warm smile, hoping to be a little comforting.

“So..” Shiro started. “Do you still want to talk about what happened?”

Lance nodded but kept his eyes on the floor, fiddling with his thumbs. Lost in thought. “Well.. Where do you want me to start?” He asked, looking up at Shiro once again.

“The beginning... Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this first chapter. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update but I just wanted to see what people would think of this story idea. So please comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
